


Welcome to my life

by Milady_Silvia



Series: L'amante del malvivente [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP, Prison
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Chris e Marin stanno per essere rilasciati, ma il loro rapporto è più forte che mai.Seguito di 'Prima volta in cella'.





	Welcome to my life

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest: ORIGINALE M/M “Ehi pivello, come va?”.

Welcome to my life

“Ehy pivello, come va? Lo sai che domani ci permetteranno di uscire di galera? Se tutto va bene, le accuse di entrambi saranno cadute e non ci danneggeranno nemmeno il curriculum” disse Marin. 

Le luci della prigione erano spente, ma riusciva a distinguere nettamente l’altro.

Guardò Chris aderire alla parete scrostata e ricoperta di muffa della cella.

“M-mi porterai con te, vero? Verrò a vivere a casa tua?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.

< A casa mia mi hanno sempre e solo messo pressione. Volevo essere perfetto ed ora… voglio stare con un carcerato possibilmente pericoloso. Non ho più paura di addormentarmi prima dell’esame. Ho scoperto cos’è il vero terrore.

Sono stato incastrato come spacciatore per aver provato una sostanza un po’ eccitante a casa di un amico. Mi hanno sbattuto qui per farmi pentire di quella scelta ed, invece, mi hanno fatto rivalutare la mia morale.

Lui mi ha protetto più di quanto abbia mai fatto nessuno prima. Sin da bambino ho sempre attirato le attenzioni sbagliate > pensò.

Marin corrugò le sopracciglia spesse, i lunghi capelli scuri gl’incorniciavano un viso squadrato e sul mento prominente aveva degli accenni di barba. Lasciò cadere la sua pallina da baseball sul pavimento.

“La cosa ti spaventa?” domandò.

Chris negò con il capo e glielo appoggiò sul petto muscoloso.

“Se manterrai le promesse, proprio no. Ormai mi sono abituato a…”. Iniziò a dire.

Marin gli tappò la bocca con un bacio, mozzandogli il respiro. Avvertì una fitta al bassoventre, sentì le mani dell’altro spogliarlo, accarezzandogli con foga il corpo. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere, Marin entrò con malagrazia dentro di lui. Diede delle spinte vigorose, facendolo gemere, gli bloccò la testa impedendogli di sbatterla contro la parete sporca.

Chris si ritrovò bloccato dal corpo dell’altro, sentì le mani di Marin premergli sui glutei.

Si udivano bassi ringhi e brusii venire dalle altre celle.

< Da quando i suoi occhi sono puntati su di me, tutti gli altri non possono desiderarmi, fissarmi. Lo odiano e lo invidiano per questo.

A-aveva ragione… ormai sento i suoi occhi su di me come se facessero parte della mia stessa esistenza. Ho sempre il suo fiato sul collo, ma lo sento bollente quando sono nudo tra le sue braccia > pensò.

“Appena arrivati a casa, metterò in chiaro che ho intenzione di prendere il tuo bel culetto ogni volta che vogliamo” disse Marin secco. Socchiuse gli occhi, diminuendo la velocità. “Se vuoi”.

“S-sì… Tanto…” farfugliò Chris. Si aggrappò all’altro e lo sentì continuare a muoversi in lui.

“Ti sento un po’ rigido, cosa ti turba?” gli chiese Marin con voce maschia all’orecchio.

“S-se dovessi morire… mi sostituirai?” balbettò Chris.

“Santarellino, non passo il tempo a piangere ciò che ho perso. Però…”. Iniziò a dire Marin.

< Come potrei stare senza sentire i suoi gemiti, le sue urla? Lui è mio! SOLO MIO! > pensò. “… Non fotterò mai più nessuno, se è questo che ti preoccupa” sussurrò.

Chris iniziò a gemere con foga, Marin lo baciò. Venne dentro di lui e lo sentì urlare il suo nome, Chris venne a sua volta, accasciandosi contro l’altro.

“M-I-O” scandì Marin, issandoselo in spalla.

Chris sorrise, aggrappandosi.

“Tuo” esalò.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sul Nightcore di Welcome to my life. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsmG4jFkNQc.


End file.
